


Death of a Child

by theatricalartist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely short fic, Genocide Route, Judgement Hall, No Mercy, Plot Twist, gender neutral chara, gender neutral frisk, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child, a monster, and a vengeful sibling meet in a judgement hall and only one will leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Child

The blade rattled to the ground as it was knocked out of Frisk’s hand scattered onto the ground. The child covered in dust flung onto their back skidding with it. Face badly bashed in their vision clouded with spots of blood. Their attacker grabbed them by the collar of their shirt lifted them to their eye level. 

“Why are you doing this?”

Frisk’s face split into a wide smile as a hot stream of blood trickled down out of their nose. Their attacker tightened their grip on their collar and shook them roughly. Frisk just laughed loudly body trembling as if this was the most humorous thing they’d ever been told. The beating the blood. The murder behind them. They seemed unfazed by it all. 

“ANSWER ME!!!” 

Their smile fell and their eyes met their attackers, “Why do serious? It’s just a game isn’t it? Just something kids play?” 

“You aren’t yourself.”

“I thought you knew that already,” Frisk sneered. 

“Let Frisk go. Leave them alone.” 

“No. Our game isn’t done yet. We still have to make it up to the surface.” 

A crack as they were tossed to the ground. Their attacker sinking their foot deep into the child’s stomach. They screamed in pain hands trembling. They small body squiring for freedom from their grip. The golden floor was streaked with their red. 

“Your friends are dead,” Frisk-or not Frisk- scoffed, “It’s your fault. Your friends. Your brother. Their all dead.” 

“SHUT UP!” The attacker shrieked and Frisk’s body was sent tumbling backwards inches away from the save they reached their hand out to it in desperation. Their attacked jumped at them crushing their hand under their foot now. Frisk made a swipe at them with their knife. The attacker kicked their hand sending the knife flying away and embedding itself in the wall. Frisk glared at their attacker pure hatred on their face. 

“Frisk,” They panted red blood dripped onto the ground out of their mouth, “Do you think anyone can change? Even the worst person? Ha…Sorry buddy.” 

Their attacker pressed down on Frisk shattering their soul their body still. Their attacker reached down and pulled the locket off of Frisk snapping the chain in the back. Then slowly walked over to the wall pulling the knife out. 

“I bet you want to go back now,” Chara smiled and placed the blood stained locket around their neck and knife in their pocket, “I won’t let you come back and hurt my family again you can be sure of that.” They raised their knife and sliced the world around them fading quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked the fic please! And especially if I made any spelling mistakes!!!


End file.
